I Know How I Feel, About You Now
by YesTweedyCole
Summary: John has been lusting after Punk for years, once he admits it Punk runs for the hills. Will Punk admit he feels the same way as John. Lyrics belong to the sugababes


Oops. Another Cena/Punk song fic - I can't help it folks! Lyrics belong to Cathy Dennis and The Sugababes (the third line-up ha!).

Lyrics in bold, flashbacks in italics :D R & R if you really want! :) x

I own naffin'.

* * *

_2012 - April_

_So Phil? Are you coming out tonight?" John asked with hopefulness _

"_What so I can be everyone's designated driver? I don't think so!" Phil hissed back_

_John sighed in disappointment "Another time then yeah?"_

_Punk replied with a grunt as he tied his laces on his sneakers. _

* * *

_2012 - May_

_John was walking down the corridor of the arena when he heard some faint sniffling "hello?" he entered a room and did a double take, CM Punk had his heads in his hands and was crying, he ran to him "Phil? What's wrong?" _

"_My mom, she's been admitted to hospital, in Chicago. I can't get there, I, I"_

_John's face turned to a saddened expression "Come on, we'll get you back to Chicago,"_

"_H-How?"_

"_Leave it with me," John reassured the younger man _

* * *

June - 2011

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Phil was a mess, he had oil on his hands, his hair was awry, his rental was steaming and he needed to get to Texas sharpish._

"_Yo Phil!" it was Cena, he took his headphones out of his ears and waved_

"_Get lost Cena," Phil he whispered and turned back to the bonnet, he was in no mood for the happy-go-lucky 'champ' right now_

"_Car trouble? Ride with me if you want," Cena held his hands out_

_Phil sighed to himself "Fine,". Phil softened slightly, he would be riding with Cen after all wouldn't he? That thought made him smile._

* * *

_2012 - July_

"_Let me IN!" Phil banged on the door loudly_

"_What's this racket? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Cena rubbed his eyes_

"_Sorry boy scout, fucking Dolph kicked me out,"_

"_I can offer my sofa?"_

_Phil leaned against the wall "You know John, whenever I am in trouble you're always there. I mean my car trouble, my mom – this," Phil placed his hands on his hips "why are you so eager to help me?"_

_Cena smirked "Like you said, I'm a boy scout. A good Samaritan, like to help everyone,"_

"_pfft, this doesn't make us friends," Phil walked up to the door of Cena's room and went in._

_John was twitching, he never usually got nervous – it wasn't like he was facing the undertaker or jumping off a mountain with just a parachute. But he couldn't help it, the man he lusted after for years was lying on his sofa in his boxers, he had to do it – he had to tell CM Punk how he felt, how he'd always felt._

"_Phil,"_

"_Yeah?" The smaller didn't move from his position lying down_

"_You know earlier?"_

"_Define earlier,"_

"_When you asked why I'm eager to help you, well."_

"_Cena come on, its 3 in the morning. I hardly ever sleep, and when I do I just want to be left in peace," he turned over on the sofa loudly_

"_Sorry Phil, but I have to get this off my chest, it's been on my mind for a while,"_

"_What?" Phil sat himself up on the sofa_

"_I like you, I mean really like you."_

"_Nice, I might be tempted to follow you on twitter. Can I sleep now?"_

"_No Phil, you misunderstand me, I like you as in I want to be with you,"_

"_WHAT!" Phil sat up with a start_

"_Phil,"_

"_How long?"_

"_Since Wrestlemania, god. That's why I asked you to be part of my entrance – because I wanted you."_

"_I, er, Sorry John I have to"_

"_Phil, just hear me out,"_

"_NO! I can't erm," Phil hastily grabbed his things and rushed out of John's room, John held his head in his hands 'honesty is the best policy? Yeah right'_

* * *

John walked into the bar with Randy, Mark, Cody and Jason. After last night's events all he wanted to do was get wasted and try to forget about CM fucking Punk.

_Later..._

"Take it easy John," Mark placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah I will Mark; I just want another beer," John giggled.

"Hey John," Cody grinned at the older man "Shall we do karaoke?"

"Don't be ridiculous man!" John waved him off while Cody pouted

"Come on Johnny!"

"Fine," John got up but fell flat on his face.

"My god Cena!" Mark "I'll take him back to his hotel,"

* * *

"John drink this," Mark held a glass out for John

"Is it beer?"

"Oh yeah, take these as well," he held his hand out containing 2 small white pills.

"Hey you're not spiking me are you?" John chuckled at his own funniness

"Very funny John," he gulped the tablets down with some water

"This tastes like water,"

"Well duh,"

"Mark, I'm not a welder. I'm a professional wrestler,"

"Not a very good one at that," Mark smirked

"I heard that!" John smiled

"Come on Cena, off to bed. I'll come by and see you in the morning,"

"Thanks Mark – Who knew the Undertaker was such a nice guy!" John settled into bed.

* * *

John woke to someone banging on his door, he checked the clock, he'd had 5 hours of sleep and a huge headache. "Who is it?" he croaked out, but no voice answered him. Instead the banging started again so he opened the door; there standing in front of him was CM Punk.

"Punk?" John sighed "Please, I have a huge headache_" Phil cut him off by launching himself into his arms, John stumbled backwards but managed to keep his stance then Phil kissed him. Softly and slowly and John couldn't resist but to open his mouth for the smaller man, before breaking the kiss in shock.

**It was so easy that night, Should have been strong, yeah I lied, Nobody gets me like you,**

"John, I'm sorry about last night. It was too easy for me to run off like that, I should of stayed and talked to you," Phil stared up at John

**Couldn't keep hold of you then, how could I know what you meant? There was nothing to compare to ****I know everything changes, All the cities and faces, But I know how I feel about you,**

"I can't believe I didn't know about your feelings for me, I was so oblivious!" John sighed "It's strange, there's so much crap between us it was difficult to admit my feelings for you as well,"

**There's a mountain between us, But there's one thing I'm sure of, That I know how I feel about you**

"Phil please, I don't need excuses, either you want me or not"

**Can we bring yesterday back around, 'Cause I know how I feel about you now, I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down, But I know how I feel about you now**

"About last night, I'm very sorry. As soon as I left I wanted to come back and tell you how I truly felt, I felt like I'd let you down,"

**All that it takes, one more chance, Don't let our last kiss be our last, Give me tonight, and I'll show you**

"Listen, I know it goes against the straight edge thing but I want you. I'll show you why you didn't waste all those years lusting after me,"

"How did you know about that?" John unwrapped his arms from Punk suddenly

"Because I was lusting after you too," Punk smirked

**I know everything changes, I don't care where it takes us, 'Cause I know how I feel about you **

Phil pushed John onto the bed and took off his own shirt, he went to John's hips and kissed the smooth skin there, John couldn't help it, he was feeling hard and his brain wasn't thinking properly. He took his own shirt off and cradled Phil's head.  
**  
Can we bring yesterday back around, 'Cause I know how I feel about you now, I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down, But I know how I feel about you now **

Phil started to pull John's boxers down and mumbled across his skin "Let's forget about last night, it never happened," he started to kiss John's thigh and lightly rubbed his balls, the contact made Phil realise he was just as hard.

**Not a day passed me by, not a day passed me by, When I don't think about you And there's no moving on, 'cause I know you're the one, And I can't be without you **

"Phillll," John started to moan "I always thought about you, every day. All I ever wanted was you." Phil started to lick John's hard cock, paying special attention to the head and maintaining a steady stroking motion on the shaft. "Phil," Phil stopped at John's strong tone "let me touch you," Phil discarded his own clothes and laid on top of John resting his weight on his elbows.

**Can we bring yesterday back around, 'Cause I know how I feel about you now, I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down, But I know how I feel about you now**

"Come on Phil," John stroked Phil eagerly before taking both of their cocks in his strong hand. He strong hold was complimented by a fast pace and with his free hand he pulled Phil's head to his and kissed him deeply, the force of the kiss with the fast pace made both the men come quickly with deep throaty moans. Phil collapsed onto John, who reached over to the side where the bedside table was, the hotels box of tissue's was resting there. He grabbed a few pieces and wiped them both off.  
**  
Can we bring yesterday back around, 'Cause I know how I feel about you now, I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down (I let you down), But I know how I feel about you now **

"Forget last night Phil, all that matters is now and the future,"

**But I know how I feel about you now**

He wrapped his arm around the smaller man who instinctively 'snuggled' into John "I want to be with you John, you and me – against the world,"

"Are you sure?" John joked

"100% sure," Phil smiled and placed a peck on John's chest

**Yeah I know how I feel about you now**


End file.
